<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Adorable Sight by PJO_Fangirl_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479563">An Adorable Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13'>PJO_Fangirl_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Percababy, Post-Canon, The baby I mean, futerfic, percabeth family fluff, sorry her name isn't sophia :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's holding Anthea above her, using her feet to support her small body as she moves her around, making swooshing noises, and their smiley baby lets out a string of giggles. </p><p>Percy leans against the door frame, watching them with a small smile. </p><p>Or, the one when Percy comes home early to an adorable sight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Adorable Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cross posted on Tumblr (PJO_Fangirl_13)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a rough, long day at work. </p><p>They'd taken the rescue team out to the beach after receiving an urgent call about a sea turtle that had been found near a doc tangled in fishing line which had really taken a negative toll on his mood. And it hadn't helped that by the time they'd gotten back to the building, his boss was yelling at him about a late report about the dolphin they're keeping track on down in Florida, and Percy hadn't even remembered being assigned to write a report. Fortunately, though, once he'd turned in that report, he'd been relieved of his job an hour early, and now hes riding the elevator impatiently up to his apartment. </p><p>And all he wants to do is snuggle up with his wife and baby for a few hours. </p><p>The elevator dings, signaling the end of the ride, and the doors slide open. Percy searches through his pockets for his keys as he takes a right turn down the hallway towards the apartment he shares with his wife and daughter. Once he unlocks the door and pushes it open, he steps inside and kicks off his shoes before venturing further into their home, and his eyebrows furrow as he notices the emptiness the apartment holds. </p><p>It's also quiet. Too quiet. Which confuses him because his wife should be home. It's Thursdays which she has off of work so she can stay home to spend time with their baby, and he's only slightly jealous, but that's besides the point. The only reason he can think of why they wouldn't be home at four in the afternoon is if they'd gone to ran errands or are currently taking a stroll around the block a couple times. </p><p>He's taking out his phone to send her a quick text to find out where they are when he hears a familiar laugh from down the hallway, and a smile spreads across his face. Percy allows his legs to follow the course of the giggles, and he stops at the end of the hallway behind the slightly cracked open door of the bedroom him and his wife share. Quietly pushing it open, he peers inside and his heart almost instantly melts at the sight. </p><p>The curtains for the windows are pushed aside, allowing the sunlight to seep into the room, casting a golden glow across the floors and furniture, dust particles floating around the air but that's not what he's focusing on. Annabeth is laying on their large bed, clad in grey sweatpants that look suspiciously too big for them to be hers and a plain white T-shirt. Her blonde hair is fanned out around her against the pillow as she stairs up at their five month old baby, Anthea. </p><p>She's holding Anthea above her, using her feet to support her small body as she moves her around, making swooshing noises, and their smiley baby lets out a string of giggles. </p><p>Percy leans against the door frame, watching them with a small smile. </p><p>Their baby, dressed in a white onesie, giggles happily as Annabeth drops her legs back onto the bed and leans forward to kiss Anthea's small, pink tinted nose. Anthea sets her small hands against Annabeth's cheeks as she lowers her down onto her chest. Annabeth strokes the soft, blonde curls protruding from Anthea's small head, kissing her cheek before settling her down on her back beside her on the bed. </p><p>Anthea stuffs her fist into her mouth, watching with wide, sparkling green eyes as Annabeth rolls onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. Her blonde hair falls in front of her face as she gazes down at Anthea lovingly, a soft smile brightening her features. When Anthea lets out a gurgle, Annabeth begins to run her fingers across her stomach, and her grin widens as their baby kicks her legs out and laughs uncontrollably, trying to push her mother's hand away but to no avail. </p><p>The sight is so heartwarming and carefree that Percy can't help but step into the room and join in on the laughter. From her spot on the bed, Annabeth freezes and looks over at him as Anthea continues to let out an occasional giggle. </p><p>Her smile widens. "Percy! Your home!" </p><p>"Got off early," Percy tells her as she slides off the bed after double checking that Anthea's secure in the center and won't roll off, and walks over to him. His lips twitch up into a warm smile as Annabeth circles her arms around his neck, tugging him down for a kiss. </p><p>They pull away when another laugh sounds from the bed. </p><p>As Annabeth settles herself back onto the bed, against the backboard, Percy picks up their daughter. He greets her with a kiss to the cheek and a "hey there, smiley! Taking care of Mommy for me?" which earns him a happy gurgle from Anthea and a smile from Annabeth. He then tosses Anthea up, smiling as she laughs gleefully, and catches her with ease. </p><p>"How was work?" Annabeth asks him as he sits beside her and she reaches over to run her fingers through his dark, messy hair soothingly. </p><p>"Long. Tiring," he tells her, holding up Anthea as she stands on his legs, bouncing up and down happily, and she plops her thumb into her mouth, hoping neither of her parents will notice, but they both do. </p><p>"At least- oh, no, baby." Annabeth pulls Anthea's hand away from her mouth and replaces her thumb with a pacifier she'd grabbed off the bedside table before finishing her previous statement, "At least you got to come home early." </p><p>Percy nods, giving her a look as if to say: oh don't I know it. He smiles down at Anthea who reaches up to set a hand against his cheek. "I just wanted to come home to my two favorite girls." Annabeth squeezes his arm affectionately and he asks, "How was your day?" </p><p>"Great, actually," Annabeth says. "We ran some errands earlier this morning then went on a walk after lunch, didn't we Anthea?" They both smile as their happy baby gurgles in response, and Annabeth reaches over to lightly pinch one of her dimpled cheeks. "Anthea took a long nap when we got home which is why she's all smiles and giggles." </p><p>"She's so cute," Percy mutters and kisses Anthea's forehead lightly. </p><p>Anthea grins and bounces on his legs as she starts to babble. </p><p>"I think she agrees with you." Annabeth leans her head on his shoulder. </p><p>Anthea bounces again, continuing to babble excitedly as her parents nod along. </p><p>And it was quite an adorable sight. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>